Werewolf
A werewolf or lycan is a subgroup of humans that has the ability to shapeshift into a ferocious wolf or wolf-like beast on a full moon. Description A being with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. Details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extent they want to change, including what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling a Dire Wolf, or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolf instinct is likely to influence a werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. |-|Origin= Shapeshifters come from the first Witch, Petra as a punishment for her lover who betrayed her. In 2125 BC Petra was betrayed by her lover, Silas. She caught him in bed with her servant Qetsiyah after they both drank an immortality potion Petra created for her and Silas. Heartbroken she turned Silas into the first Werewolf and Qetsiyah into the first Doppleganger. Silas was cursed to spend spend his life as a wolf only as a man on full moon. It wasn't until Petra's daughter, Posy changed the curse to be with her lover, Jose. Werewolves were still part animal and would loose control everynow and then but remained in human form. Then after her lover broke her heart Posy cursed the Werewolves again to loose control of their animalistic side every full moon. |-|Creation= There are a few different ways to become a werewolf: *'Curse Transformation:' via magical influence, usually a curse. *'Natural Werewolf Birth' - If someone is bitten by a werewolf, the gene is then passed down through the bloodline if the infected person. Being born a werewolf is not as common as being bitten by one. *'Spiritual Possession:' possession by wolf spirit, becoming one being. *'Werewolf Bite' - Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva through wounds such as bites. If the human survives the attack, they will transform into a werewolf during the next full moon. *'Werewolf Copulation' - If a women becomes pregnant with a Werewolf child, she inherits their typical traits and at the end become a true Werewolf. This transformation is much faster than getting bitten. |-|Culture= Having been in existence for generations, the Werewolves, alongside their neighboring shapeshifters, have their own culture and social customs, protocols and rituals. Despite their code of loyalty and protection, Werewolves are still a preditory species. They are not just competitive but violent by nature. All Werewolves are trained to know what to do if they are confronted by Hunters - fight their way out, hide somewhere away from the rest of the pack to not lure the hunters, and heal. This puts enormous pressure on the individual in the Werewolf community to do everything possible to learn control over their transformation so they don't risk exposing themselves to the human population and hunters alike. In the earlier times, due to the active threat of the hunters, Werewolves have sought to survive by loosing their ties to humanity and embracing their animalistic bloodlust to hone their abilities, evolve and become stronger. This survival-of-the-fittest mentality is steadfastly believed in by the more corrupt and depraved of shapeshifters. Werewolves can also be drawn towards and aroused by the concept of having power. Specifically having Alpha rank, so killing an Alpha to get his rank is a common crime in the international community of Werewolves. More to the point of gaining power. Conflict and skirmishes between rival packs in the manner of a war between gangs for political reasons and survival also occur. The majority of Werewolves generally do not generally get along with supernatural hunters as they are a prime target for hunters especially since the bloodbath the Beast of Gevaudan. Most of them are enemies of hunters. Vendetta is also a common occurrence amongst the Werewolf population mostly due to the hunters warnings and threats and they will symbolize this with a spiral symbol. |-|Transformation= In their human form, werewolves appear as normal humans. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a perfectly fitting definition of both hunters and predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human After shifting, each werewolf has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color. The wolf form does not necessarily resemble the human form (same eye/hair color). Werewolves in their wolf form vary depending on what classification, and with glowing various colored eyes and a much larger and brute-like appearance. Further features consist of a ridged brow, an altertion of body or facial hair including sideburns on their cheeks, a lengthening and sharpening of their ears, as well as the ability to run using a combination of their hands and feet. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. The fur color of werewolf forms differs from one to the other, even on Alpha’s Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, apart from the full moon. Werewolves are in a way are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, and although they do sometimes eat more of the body, but never leave the heart. Some werewolves are able to shift into a full wolf form, but this ability is extremely rare, aside from on a full moon. To be able to shapeshift into this form, a werewolf must find the balance between their humanity and their wolf. This form can be achieved through evolving. 'Post Transformation' After reverting to human form the morning after the night of the full moon, a werewolf will not retain any memory of their time in wolf form, although they may be able to remember some of the emotions that they felt. Any recollection of a night in wolf form is very rare, as werewolves may travel hundreds of miles during the night and not know where they are when they awake. Although werewolves naturally only transform during a full moon, they can trick their body into a partial transformation without a real full moon. |-|Psychological Characteristics= When a human becomes a werewolf, all of his or her natural behavior, needs and characteristics are heightened at the same time as the develop fully. From the moment a werewolf is made, his/her interests, personality is all permanently greatened. For instance, if one with a loving character becomes a werewolf, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if a human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a werewolf, thus making him or her ruthless killers Over time all of these emotions are calmed down, and then the werewolf can return to life where they do keep control of their emotions in human form. Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Aside from their personalities, they also have terrifyingly ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for protecting others and destroying challengers. Unbridled rage, or the call of a full moon, can cause the transformation however will cause a complete loss of control to even the most controlled werewolf. werewolves often speak of a buzzing sound that intensifies as the full moon comes closer. Larger Packs are more stable, but usually end because they draw way to many kinds of attention to themselves. It's possible for a werewolf to fall in love after he'd been turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent werewolf trait is that of a vengeful nature. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a soulmate. When a werewolf loses its soulmate, it may take centuries to recover. They will not rest until the party(ies) responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire. 'Food' Werewolves are predatory creatures that hunt and feed off of human or animal flesh. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have a true chance to devour their prey. Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body and they need to consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like vampires. There is no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Once a werewolf falls in love or makes a successful bond of loyalty with someone, that feeling never does fade. Only the bond between love can prevent werewolves from killing their love as Werewolves. Packs There is a strong cultural belief among the international Werewolf families that their lycanthropy and canine abilities bind them together in a strong sence of family unity. Like normal people, Werewolves are a social race. They have an instinctive camaraderie and kinship towards their fellows. The majority of the shapeshifters, even the lone wolves, respect this hierarchy. *Werewolf packs are typically made up of one Alpha (male or female - usually male) *The Alpha is the one who who leads and makes all decisions that the entire pack follows. *Werewolves become physically stronger and more powerful once they join a pack. *Pack membership is voluntary but failing to join most often leaves the Werewolf without allies and therefore weaker and a Rouge. It is also not unusual for lone wolves to seek out packs to join for refuge, for help in learning control of their animalistic aggression and blend in with human society more effciently. In other cases, visitors could offer their aid to packs in need, though the primary reason will mostly be because of this instinctive need for companionship. It is uncommon for a Werewolf to live and operate alone by choice but still occurrence. |-|Code of Loyalty= Werewolves are very similar to Shape-shifters when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and often bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely long, while werewolves are entirely out of control, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves. |-|Known Packs= Powers and Abilities Werewolf Tree Weakness *Applied electricity, medicine or enzymes may prevent transformation. *May be connected to the phases of the Moon (Full Moon in particular) and either only be able to transform or be involuntarily forced to change during one. **May cause changes of mental abilities/personality. ***May include loss of memory of human emotion and life. ***May include loss of self-control. ***May include shift towards canine level of intelligence/instincts. *May be vulnerable to silver, wolfs-bane and/or other traditional werewolf weaknesses, or be harmed only by them. *May be vulnerable to other Lycanthropes natural attacks. *May be vulnerable to various canine weaknesses such as high pitch or loud noises or foul smell. Notes *The transformation into a werewolf can cure chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy. *Werewolves can not get drunk unless the alcohol is mixed with wolfs-bane. It’s normally broken down,crushed and poured into the alcohol where the flower will dissolve and mix. **If a werewolf drinks enough of the wolfsbane alcohol it has it’s advantages of getting drunk, feeling that burn is nice. But also disadvantages such as, losing your healing ability, losing your werewolf strength, smell, speed - If you drink enough you would be like a normal human. Once the alcohol wears off you would return to normal speed probably like a normal drunk person sobering up. *The werewolves eyes glow in all images and video. This has been observed when dilated pupils are exposed to a bright light and as a response to emotional stimulus. **Except Werewold/Vampire hybrids are immune to this. *Werewolf blood is highly toxic to vampires, burning vampires' bodily tissues like acid, and can kill a vampire if the said vampire ingests or is exposed to a great enough amount of werewolf blood. **A bite from a werewolf to a vampire can kill them as well. Category:Species Category:Werebeast